1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for transporting a round of ammunition from an in-feed sprocket mechanism to the face of a gun bolt.
2. Prior Art
It is now known to provide an in-feed sprocket mechanism which pulls a train of rounds at a constant velocity and which hands off successive rounds to an intermediate mechanism which, in turn, transports each round in sequence at a nonuniform velocity to the face of the bolt of the gun, and concurrently displaces the fired case from the face of the bolt. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,058 filed by L. R. Folsom et al on Oct. 3, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,511 filed by L. R. Folsom et al on Aug. 19, 1974. Such a system appears to be discussed by R. E. Brix in "National Defense" of January-February 1974, pp 351-354, and by J. P. Geddes in "International Defense Review" of April 1977, pp. 271-274. In the Folsom et al mechanisms, the intermediate mechanisms are driven in a single direction by eliptical gears. In the Brix and Geddes mechanisms, the intermediate mechanisms apparently are driven in a single direction by a geneva movement.